1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a structure of righting-up belt of which the tightness adjustment can be more convenient and comfortable and quicker and further meet with the operation of human engineering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lightening-up beltis designed to tighten up and fix something and usually for the use of diving goggles, frogman goggles, snow goggles and diving flipper and disposed between frames on two sides of side goggles or flippers, and the tightness of said belt is adjusted desirably so as to fit to the appropriate position of user's body; for instance, wearing on the user's head or putting on the user's foot.
The conventional tightening-up belt is made of elastic material(such as silica gel or rubber) and integrally moulded as a belt of which the two ends are reversely folded and connected to two sides of a frame of something (such as driving goggles,snow goggles,etc.), and the tightness adjustment thereof is to .rearward tighten up the reversely-folded belt in the positions of connection on two sides, so the tightening elasticity thereof can let the side something tightly put on the appropriate position of user's body.
However, in practice, the foregoing single-piece tightening-up belt remains leaving the following drawbacks to be desired:
1. The tightening-up operation is to rearward stretch (tighten) the reversely-folded belts on two sides. However, such an action of bending the user's hands on the two sides of his hand and stretch the side belts rearward is impeding him from doing so but never handy, and such an operation of undirectionally applying force for tightening up rearward simultaneously on two sides will move the position of wearing the tightening-up belt, for instance, the user will raise his head rearward. The user has to deliberately move his head forward so as to overcome his head moving rearward and to check and balance the rearward tightening force of reversely-folded belt of the tightening-up belt. By so doing, his head can be kept immobile and the tightening-up belt can be tightended rearward by the reversely-folded belt. However, the user has to use his head to keep an action of check and balance in kepping with such a manner of tightening-up operation but it is alien to the handy operation of human engineering; PA1 2. The tightening-up belt is an integral single-piece belt which is rather long and a frictional resistance takes place when the user wears the tightrning-up belt on his head, so when a force is applied to tighten the reversely-folded belts on the two sides of tightening-up belt, the tightening pressure will not ideally, quickly and averagely conveyed to various positions of the tightening-up belt but the two ends thereof are particularly tight, and therefore, it leads to a phenomenon of uneven tightening and uncomfortable wearing; and PA1 3. Normally the two sides of tightening-up belt are disposed with some necessary equipment such as wearing the diving goggles when driving, a snorkel is normally hanged up on a snap ring on one side of the tightening-up belt. However, the reversely-folded on the two sides of conventional tightening-up belt are raising outward to considerably hinder the disposition and operation of the side snap ring and snorkel and relatively impede the operation of tightening and loosending the tightening-up belt.